Trap
Synopsis David ([[Florence Curtis]]) is a hard working salary man in the Del Tierro company, he later on fell in love with his boss daughter Ines ([[Claire Madrigal]]) in which she reciprocated, but later on got betrayed by her and got sent into jail by the crimes he didn't commit. Few years later he was hired by Andrea ([[Melissa Sanders]]) in which he later seduces and makes her fall in love with him and use her for his revenge with the Del Tierro. Cast *'''[[Florence Curtis]] as David Manalo''' - son of a former gangster and an heiress. His mother died when he was just 10 years old, for unknown circumstances, but got blamed by his father who people think killed his mother for money, his father got sent into jail and died there after getting beaten up by his cell mates. Few years later he grew up in an orphanage and get taken in by an old couple who raise him, but also died a few years later after he got a job at the Del Tierro's company. He fell in love with Ines and promise to marry her, but got betrayed by her and get accused of the crime he didn't commit and got sent into jail for 5 years. After he got out of jail he sent of to take on his revenge on the Del Tierro. **[[Jio Sterling]] as Young David **[[Chase Sanders]] as Teen David *'''[[Melissa Sanders]] as Andrea Espinosa''' - daughter of a fisherman. Growing up in a poor family, she strives her hardest in order to make her family's life even better and dreams of becoming rich someday. She later on met her first love and the two marries, and promise to be with each other forever and ever, but one summer night during their anniversary, she sees her husband cheating on her, when questioned her husband ended up beating her up, that led into their divorce. Few years later she became a successful businesswoman and eventually makes her dream come true of becoming rich and giving the best of life into her own family, after her divorce with her ex-husband, she never marries again. Upon meeting David, she pities him and offers to help him get a job in her company, since she knows how hard it is to be poor and out of job, after getting close with him, she unconditionally falls in love with him, not knowing that David is just using her to get his revenge with the Del Tierro. **[[Nadia Fujisaki]] as Teen Andrea *'''[[Claire Madrigal]] as Ines Del Tierro''' - daughter of a wealthy family. Due to her family background, she chooses the man who approaches her very clearly even having to have background checked on them, and almost all of them was just after her money, until she meet David, a salary man who works on his father's company and falls in love with him, but due to his father's will and brainwash, she traitors David and sent him to jail and marries Carlo, the man her father wishes for her to marry. **[[Rose Hyland]] as Teen Ines *'''[[Kris Dalton]] as Carlo Manzaranes''' - son of a wealthy family who is in bussines with the Del Tierro. Upon growing up in a high class family, he grew up getting everything he wanted and much often acting a little bit cooler than he really was, which most often irritates Ines. It is later revealed that he is the one that wanted to kill Ines father in order to get into the Del Tierro's wealth and make his family even more wealthier than it really was, though in earlier events it is blamed on David that made David sent into jail for 5 years **[[Joshua Anderson]] as Teen Carlo Supporting Cast *'''[[Nathan Maraisog]] as Fernando Del Tierro''' - father of Ines. He is greed and evil, but despite his greed and evilness, his horns are not enough to scare away the Manzaranes and the reason for his business with them. He was later on tempted to be killed by Carlo, but failed after surviving in the hospital, his attacked was later on blamed to David in which he despised, since he thinks that David only wants their money. *'''[[Christopher Olinares]] as Celso Manzaranes''' - father of Carlo, just like Fernando, he too is greedy and evil, but much more evil than Fernando and ordered his son to kill Fernando in order for them to take down the Del Tierro right away and get all the glory. He was later on sent into jail, after being involve in a drug traffic organization. *'''[[Margaret Fuentes]] as Agatha Roxas''' - Ines's mother. She is once dubbed as the gold digger queen, due to her being once in a relationship with rich businessman before she marries Ines's father. **[[Rina Yamase]] as Young Agatha *'''[[Grace Santiago]] as Cornelia Vergara''' - mother of Andrea. She is a loving mother to Andrea and works her hardest to pay off Andrea's tuition in college. It is later revealed that she is Agatha's step sister and doesn't get along much, since Agatha is super jealous of her with their father's attention. **[[Regina Angeles]] as Young Cornelia "Nellie" Special Participation *'''[[Cedric Uena]] as James Lazaro''' - Andrea's first love and ex-husband. It is later proven that the reason he cheats on Andrea is to pay off the debt that he owes to Ines. He was later on killed by one of Fernando's man in order to hide his daughter's issue. *'''[[Florentino Isidro]] as Simon Roxas''' - father of Agatha and Cornelia. *'''[[Corazon Enriquez]] as Florencia Magdayao''' - Gener's wife who became David's adopted grandmother. *'''[[Rodolfo Panganiban]] as Gener San Jose''' - Florencia's husband who became David's grandfather. Guest *'''[[Monica Sebastian]] as Diana Roxas''' - Agatha's biological sister, who died of heart disease. *'''[[Pablo Estrella]] as Solomon Manalo''' - father of David. He is a well-known gangster in the province of New Bell. Despite being a gangster who beats up people, he too has a golden heart when it comes to the people who are in need and to his love ones. He married Stella and heiress to a big conglomerate, but later got sent into jail after being accused of murdering her in order to get her money by the Madrigal family. He later on died in prison after being beaten up by a group of cell mates. *'''[[Isabella Lorenzo]] as Stella Madrigal''' - mother David, who is an heiress to a big conglomerate. She fell in love with a gangster after Solomon had saved her from a group of kidnappers to give her as ransom. The two marries and had son whom they named David, a few months later she died after being killed by someone and her death got blamed by her husband and double the charges that the court gave him after knowing that he is a gangster. Information Awards